


Fairytale-Perfect.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, No Dialogue, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: Severus knows little about tenderness, but he’s spent a lifetime handling glass. He knows how to hold delicate things.





	Fairytale-Perfect.

**Title:** **Fairytale-Perfect.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **IJ,** **LJ** **,** **DW** **)** **prompt challenge** **6** **1** **2** **:** **Light** **.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** Severus knows little about tenderness, but he’s spent a lifetime handling glass. He knows how to hold delicate things.  
 

**Fairytale-Perfect.**

Since Harry is a reckless Gryffindor, Severus expected a refreshing disregard for caution when it came to their relationship.

It turns out Harry-Bloody-Potter is a shy little lamb when he’s in love. Severus wants to enjoy their first kiss while he’s on the right side of 100 so he’s decided to send his wariness packing and plant one on the brat.

Severus knows little about tenderness, but he’s spent a lifetime handling glass. He knows how to hold delicate things, so his fingertips are light on Harry’s face, his gaze reverent, and their kiss, when it finally happens, is fairytale-perfect.

 


End file.
